Gran Hermano Version anime
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, imaginenselos a ellos encerrados en una casa tratando de soportarse los unos a lo otros, ¿Que pasa? Desastre total.
1. La presentacion y la entrada a la casa

Hola a todos, y lamento no actualizar aun la historia "De vacaciones revelando secretos" es que me hice tal lío con las parejas que ya no se a quien dejar con quien, pero eso no viene al caso, espero que disfruten este nuevo fic que les traigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo I:** La presentación y la entrada a la casa

Una cámara enfoca un gran sillón con una joven de pelo plateado muy largo y ojos rojos como la sangre con cara de psicópata.

Sabrina: - Ohayo, y bienvenidos a Gran Hermano versión The Prince of Tennis- aplausos por parte del publico- Déjenme presentarme yo soy Sabrina Fuji, y seré la presentadora, productora y confesionista en toda esta historia junto con Miku-chan – un gran as de luz ilumina lo que restaba del escenario revelando 20 sillones mas, 10 a cada lado de la presentadora y a otra chica esta vez con cabello azul eléctrico hasta los hombros y ojos dorados como los de Ryoma-kun.

Miku-Chan: - Hola publico yo soy Miku-chan y soy asistente de Sabrina-

Sabrina: - Hai (si) y ahora presentaremos a los participantes que jugaran por 5.000.000.000.000.000 $- mas aplausos- el primero es l hermoso capitán ¡TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!- mas aplausos, desmayos, chicas babeando como canillas, una que otra lanzando prendas de vestir, etc. Y todo eso solo con la llegada del capitán.

Tezuka: - Hola- saluda tranquilamente sentándose en un sillón al lado de la presentadora.

Sabrina: - El siguiente es el tensai (Prodigio) ¡FUJI SYUSUKE!- al igual que antes, solo que ahora una de las "fans" se sube al escenario y los guardias de seguridad, que mas parecían gorilas, tienen que sacarla a la fuerza noqueándola primero.

Syusuke: - Es un placer estar aquí- Dice con su típica sonrisa.

Sabrina: - Syu… ¿no prefieres quedarte conmigo?-

Syusuke: - Este… no gracias nnU-

Miku-chan: - Soy asistente pero no invisible, préstenme atención o me pongo a bailar la macarena-

Sabrina: - Bien presentaras dos y luego me dejas los demás a mi-

Miku-chan: - No es justo, son 20 y tu quieres presentar 18, déjame al menos 6 ¿no?-

Sabrina: -Esta bien, los últimos 5 pero ahora me dejas a mi, continuemos, el siguiente es el pequeño genio de Seigaku ¡RYOMA ECHIZEN! Un fuerte aplauso- pasa 5 min. Y no aparece, 10 min. más, 15 min. Mas- Muy bien, ¿Dónde rayos esta?-

Miku-chan: - Debe estar con Momoshiro-

Sabrina: - O lo rapto alguna loca-

Miku-chan: - Puede ser- entonces llega Momoshiro con Echizen frente a él atado por completo- Ya llego-

Momo: - Hola mundo-

Sabrina: - Ellos son Momoshiro Takeshi y Ryoma Echizen, ahora si aplaudan- mas aplausos y de todo lo que se imaginen que puedan tirar, gritar, etc.

Ryoma: - Momo eres un traidor-

Momo: - Ya, ya o´chibi, no es para tanto, será divertido-

Sabrina: - ¿Y por que se tardaron tanto?-

Momo: - Es que Ryoma no quería venir y me obligo atarlo y traerlo pataleando aquí a la fuerza-

Miku-chan: - Con razón, ahora siéntense que estamos retrasados-

Sabrina: - Los siguientes son ¡EL ANTISOCIAL KAORU KAIDOH E INUI SADAHARU!- LA TRIBUNA LOS ABUCHEA.

Miku-chan:- no los quieran tanto u.u-

Sabrina: - Veamos, ¿Quiénes siguen? Dios, ¿de quien es esa letra?. Que mal escribieron ese cartel-

Miku-chan: - Dice… Eiji Kikumaru y Syuichirou Oishi, la goleen pair del Seigaku- ambos parecen en el escenario saludando y Eiji saltando como si fuera un canguro.

Eiji: - Hoi hoi ¡HOLA A TODOS!- grito efusivamente como si tuviera 6 años.

Oishi: - Hola, mucho gusto- se sientan los dos en otras sillas al lado de Tezuka.

Sabrina: - Muy bien, los siguientes en entrar en escena son Kawamura y ¿Akutsu?... si y Akutsu-ambos aparecen.

Kawamura: - Encantado-

Akutsu: - Que tontería-

Miku-chan:- Le diría que se comporte peo me da miedo- dice en voz baja.

Sabrina: - A mi también Miku-chan-

Miku-chan: - Mejor continuemos ¿no?-

Sabrina: - Si, los siguientes son el engreído pero lindo ¡ATOBE KEIGO y su fiel acompañante KABAJI!-

Atobe: - ¡LLEGO EL ORESAMA!¡el tenista mas guapo y sexy de todos!-

Kabaji: - Usu-

Sabrina: - Una pregunta Kabaji, ¿sabes decir algo más que "usu"?-

Kabaji: ¿usu?-

Sabrina: Eso responde mi pregunta, ahora siéntense en alguno de los sillones, veamos… los siguientes son ¡KAMIO E IBU SHINJI del Fudomine!-

Ibu: - Buen día- saludo cordialmente y se sentó al lado de Kawamura junto con Kamio que estaba demasiado callado para mi gusto.

Sabrina: - Tu turno de presentar Miku-chan-

Miku-chan: - Hai, mi parte favorita, se acercan los problemas- mirada de psicópata – Los que vienen a Syusuke le agradara y lo odiara-

Sabrina: - Es verdad-

Syusuke: - Será interesante nn-

Miku-chan: - Démosles la bienvenida a Yuuta Fuji y Jaime Mizuku- entran y en ese momento Syusuke que estaba tomando un café de quien sabe donde saco lo escupe encima de Kaoru.

Mizuki: - Es un honor estar con vosotros-

Yuuta: - Hoa aniki (hermano)-

Syusuke: - Hola Yuuta-

Mizuki: - Hola cuñado-

Syusuke: - Hola cosa púrpura- lo dice así porque llevaba un buzo color púrpura con un estampado de rosas rojas.

Yuuta: - Sabia que esto pasaría nnU-

Miku-chan: - Bueno antes de que aquí se lleve la 3º Guerra Mundial, los siguiente son ¡TOMOKA OSAKADA Y RYOUZAKI SAKUNO!-

Ryoma: - Kami-sama ¿Qué te hice?- pensaba el pobre.

Tomoka: - ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!- se le abalanza pero Momoshiro se interpone y cae con él al piso.

Ryoma: - Momo-sempai ¿estas bien?- dice de cuclillas picándole con una ramita al susodicho.

Momo:- Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña- comenzó a cantar aun en el piso.

Sakuno: (desesperada)- ¡O no! ¡Momo-sempai perdió la razón!-

Sabrina: - En 10 min. Estarán en la casa así que no importa-

Miku-chan: - Claro, ahora es hora de presentar a los últimos dos, son del equipo de… un minuto no son de ningún equipo, son ¡RYOGA ECHIZEN el hermano de Ryoma Echizen! ¿Y Ann Tachibana? –

Sabrina: Si, Ann Tachibana a pedido de ciertas personitas-mira a Kamio y a Momoshiro que de inmediato giran su cabeza y se pone a silbar distraídamente- Muy bien como ya todos han sido presentados, antes de que entren se les hará una fácil pregunta, ¿Por qué participan?-

Tezuka: - Porque quiero-

Syusuke: - Será una experiencia inolvidable y veré a muchos sufrir- mira a Mizuki.

Ryoma: - Momo me obligo-

Momo: - Porque será divertido y quiero la plata-

Kaoru: - Porque si-

Inui: - Quiero el dinero para poder continuar preparando mis jugos energéticos- mirada de asco por parte de todos.

Eiji: - Será divertido y podré estar las 24 horas con mis amigos-

Oishi: - Eiji me lo pidió-

Kawamura: - Este… - alguien le da una raqueta- ¡PORQUE QUIERO GANAR LA PLATA BABY!-

Akutsu: - Porque se que ganare-

Atobe: - Porque con migran belleza y habilidad se que la victoria será mía- fondo de rosas y musiquita cursi.

Kabaji: - Usu-

Kamio: - Porque no podía dejar a cierta persona sola-

Ibu: - Quería alejarme un poco de todas las duras practicas-

Yuuta: - Yo deseo el dinero del premio y creo que me divertiré nn-

Mizuki: - Porque así todo el mundo me reconocerá como el Dios supremo- mirada de sigue-soñando por parte de todos.

Tomota: - Porque podré estar con mi príncipe Ryoma-

Sakuno: - Tomota me dijo que participara-

Ryoga: - Quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi querido hermano-

Ann: - Me suplicaron que viniera-

Miku-chan: - Bien, OK, ahora entren a la casa- jala de una palanca que tenia al lado y debajo de los asientos de los participantes se abre un agujero y caen por él.

Sabrina: - ¡Nos vemos dentro de la casa en unos minutos!- Ahora vemos un gran sillón con la forma de un semicírculo de color rojo y una gran televisión de plasma, y entre medio de ambos una gran pila de chicos amontonados uno arriba del otro.

Sabrina: (Aparece en la pantalla)- Bienvenidos a la casa-

Ryoma: - Me ahogo- decía pues estaba casi abajo de todo.

Sakuno: (ya de color azul)- ¡Aire!-

Ryoga: - Que divertido- comento pues estaba arriba de toda la montaña.

Ryoma: - Malditos, bájense ya- pidió con un hilito de voz.

Mizuki: - ¡Auxilio!- igual que los primeros dos.

Syusuke: (con cara de psicópata) – Genial, que Mizuki se asfixie-

Eiji: - Nya, Syu-chan me da miedo-

Kawamura: - A mi también-

Momo: - Chicos, Ryoma esta desmayado o muerto-

Tezuka: - Si en 5 minutos no se desarma esta pirámide humana haré que todos le den 100 vueltas a toda la casa- y lo que el capitán dice es lo que se hace, luego se sentaron en el sillon.

Sabrina: - Muy bien chicos, ahora les diré quien duerme con quien, son 4 habitación, 5 personas por cada habitación-

Ryoma: (rezando) – No con la loca, no con la loca…-

Kamio: - Con Ann, con Ann…-

Syusuke: - No con la cosa púrpura, no con la cosa púrpura-

Sabrina: - Será al azar-

Todos: ¡AH!-

Sabrina: - Bien, al lado del sillón hay una caja, en ella hay pelotitas de 4 colores: rojo, azul, amarillo y verde, los que les toquen el mismo color duermen en la misma habitación. Los grupos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Rojo: Kaoru, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura y Kabaji.

Azul: Tezuka, Syusuke, Atobe, Yuuta y Mizuki.

Amarillo: Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kamio, Ryoga y Ann.

Verde: Inui, Akutsu, Ibu, Tomota y Sakuno.

Sabrina: Ahora que a todos se le ha asignado un dormitorio vayan a ellos porque mañana repartiré los quehaceres muajajajajajajajaja- risa maniaca.

Todos: - OO glup!-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos aunque hubo algunos ejemplos, como por ejemplo en la habitación azul, Yuuta tuvo que parar cada pelea entre su hermano y Mizuki, y a la hora de dormir tuvo que hacerlo con ambos, por cierto en cada habitación solo hay dos camas.

En el caso de Kamio y Momoshiro, ambos querían dormir con cierta chica hermana del capitán del primero, y Ryoga no dejaba en paz a su querido aniki.

En la habitación verde pues le tenían tanto miedo a Akutsu que no pudieron pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Pasando al cuarto rojo no hubo ningún inconveniente exceptuando que Kabaji ni decía nada mas que "usu" y Eiji estaba demasiado hiperactivo como para dormir.

--------------------------

Así finaliza el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y vayan votando, no me gusta a mi tener que decidir quien tiene que salir TT, pueden hacerlo con un review o mandando un mensaje a Owari


	2. Primer Día

Sabrina:- Antes que nada queremos agradecerles a **cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX,** **Kaiserin Tammy, Dark Angelus, Yukari-Uchiha,** **Laila,** **Temari-Shikamaru**, **javiisi, Rockergirl-sk** por dejarnos reviews-

Miku-chan:- Y sentimos si ofendimos a alguien ni era nuestra intención, solo era un comentario, en respecto a mamushin, es que esta demasiado callado y mayormente dice shhh como las serpientes, aunque eso me gusta-

Sabrina: - Te estas yendo del caso, bueno espero que disfruten este segundo capitulo, prometemos terminarlo y no dejarlo en suspenso, eso espero-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo II:** "Primer día"

----DOMINGO----

Sabrina: (Desde los altavoces)- ¡DESPIERTEN!-

Todos: - ¡Ahhhh!- gritaron todos aturdidos y mas de uno de la sorpresa dieron un salto y se cayeron de la cama.

----Cuarto Rojo---

Eiji: - Dios, esta loca, demente, zafada de un tornillo¡Me dolió!- se quejo pues se había caído de la cama y dándose en la cara de lleno

Oishi: - ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Eiji: - Iie (no), me duele mi varicita- se la frota.

Kawamura: - Aun tengo sueño-

Kaoru: - Shhh, que escándalo hacen solo por un golpe-

Kabaji: - Usu-

Eiji: (Grita a todo pulmón) - ¡ME DUELE!-

Kawamura: - No cabe duda de que es igual a un chico de 5 años-

----Cuarto Azul----

Yuuta: - ¡Demonios!- maldijo.

Syusuke: - ¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto por ya conocidas razones.

Mizuki: - Yuuta ¿te encuentras bien?- se le acerca.

Syusuke: - Aléjate de él cosa púrpura- ahora fue porque tenia un pijama púrpura con volados, lo esperaría de Atobe esa clase de ropa pero no de él.

Yuuta: - Hermano no comiences otra vez-

Syusuke: (sonriéndole)- Lo hago por tu bien-

Yuuta: - Aniki, te lo suplico-

Syusuke: (resignado pues a su hermano no le negaba casi nada)- Mientras que no se te acerque, todo estará bien-

Tezuka: (Murmurando) - ¿Qué hice? Dios¿Qué hice?- se tapaba todo para no escuchar las peleas de los enemigos a muerte.

Atobe: - Que lindo soy, que bellos soy, como me quiero- cantaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras se miraba en un espejo y se arreglaba el pelo.

Mizuki: -¿Por qué me odia tanto?- se pregunto.

Sabrina: (Desde el altavoz)- Que pregunta entupida Mizuki-

Miku-chan: - Es verdad, hay que ser verdaderamente idiota para no darse cuenta-

Mizuki: - Era solo una pregunta ¬¬-

----Cuarto Amarillo-

Ryoma: - Hermano, suéltame ¬¬-

Ryoga: No quiero nn-

Ryoma: - No hagas que me moleste-

Ryoga: - No te molestaste anoche-

----FlashBack----

Estaban decidiendo quien dormiría con quien, 30 minutos después decidieron que Momo, Kamio y Ann en una y Ryoma y Ryoga en la otra.

Ryoma: (Gritando como histérico)- ¡NO TE VOY A ABRAZAR!-

Ryoga: - Anda hermanito- suplico.

Ryoma¡NO!- intenta alejar a su hermano- Momo ayúdame- pidió con cara de que si lo dejaba se arrepentiría.

Momo: - Lo siento, no quiero interferir en peleas de hermanos- dijo entre risas.

Ryoma: -¡Maldito traidor¡Ryoga suéltame o comienzo a llamarte pervertido!- amenazo.

Ryoga: - Hazlo- lo reto.

Ryoga: - ¡Déjame en paz maldito pervertido de menores!

Ryoga: - Eso sonó mal, esta bien te soltare- lo suelta pero a mitad de noche cuando su hermanito se había dormido se le pego como garrapata a perro XD

----Fin FlashBack----

Ryoma: - Si me moleste y mucho-

Ryoga: - No podrás detenerme-

Momo: - Por cierto¿Dónde esta Ann?-

Ryoma/Ryoga: -En el baño-

Momo: - Con razón, entonces ¿a quien estoy tocando?- mira- Demonios ¡KAMIO!-

Kamio: - 5 minutos mas mama- agarra el brazo de Momo con fuerza y luego de esos 5 minutos despierta y nota la extraña situación- ¡KYA, MOMOSHIRO!- olvidando de inmediato ese pequeño detalle- ¿Dónde esta Ann?-

Ryoma/Ryoga/Momoshiro: -En el baño-

----Cuarto Verde----

Ibu: - Creo que he estado demasiado callado- murmura para si mismo.

Sakuno: - Tomoka, esta hablando solo devuelta- le susurra.

Tomoka: - Tienes razón, que raro-

Akutsu: - mmm… tengo hambre-

Inui: - ¿No quieres un jugo?- pregunta alcanzándole uno de sus asqueroso y raro jugos que normalmente te dejan fuera por un largo rato o vomitando en el inodoro.

Akutsu: - Si- se lo arrebata y lo toma, a los segundo de ingerirlo queda tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Inui: (con cara de psicópata como la presentadora)- Genial, funciono, ahora solo tengo que hacer que los demás lo tomen… y ganare-

Tomoka: - Inui esta igual que Ibu-

Sakuno: - Es verdad¿Por qué será?-

-------------------------------------------

Sabrina: (Por el altavoz)- ¡Participantes favor de presentarse en la sala frente al televisor gigante de plasma de inmediato o los expulso a todos!- después de 5 minutos están todos otra vez sentados en el gran sillón excepto Akutsu que estaba inconsciente.

Miku-chan: (aparece en la pantalla)- ¿Y Akutsu?-

Sakuno: - Esta en la habitación, se desmayo después de tomar uno de los jugos que Inui le ofreció-

Sengoku: (aparece muy alegre en la pantalla)- ¡HOLA CHICOS!- Saluda.

Ryoma: - ¿Y tu que haces con ellas?-

Sengoku: - Pues… como no pude participar dentro de la casa seré presentador con ellas-

Sabrina: - Exacto nn, muy bien le diré porque los llame-

Todos: - ¡Lo sabemos es para dividir las tareas!-

Miku-chan:- Bien, será de la siguiente manera:

Limpieza del primer piso: Ryoma, Momoshiro, Atobe, Kabaji y Yuuta.

Limpieza del segundo piso: Syusuke, Mizuki, Kaoru, Inui y Oishi.

Limpieza del sótano y el ático: Tezuka, Eiji, Ryoga, Kamio yana.

Cocinar: Kawamura, Tomoka, Sakuno, Ibu y también Akutsu pero esta desmaya do y parece que es para rato. Por cierto será así durante todo el fic y a ien los que terminen pueden hacer los que quieran, por ultimo en 1 semana será el primer reto y al día siguiente o sea domingo será la nominación y expulsión muajajajajajajaja- risa maniaca.

Sengoku: - Si será divertido-

Miku-chan: - Se me ece que esa frase se repite mucho-

Sabrina: - Si, no se porque pero me da igual, chicos a sus tareas-

----1º Piso----

Atobe: - No puedo creer que el gran Atobe Keigo tenga que limpiar, que injusto¿cierto Kabaji?-

Kabaji: - Usu-

Ryoma: - Deja de quejarte y limpia-

Atobe: - No quiero Kabaji lo hará por mi-

Kabaji:- Usu-

Momo:- Que idiotez, quiero a mi Ann- lloriqueaba mientras trapeaba el piso.

Yuuta: - Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hermano y Mizuki-

Ryoma: - Peleándose –

Momo: - Sacándose los pelos a tirones-

Atobe: - Comenzando la 3º Guerra Mundial-

Yuuta: - uu ah (suspira) deberían aprender a llevarse bien-

Atobe: - No le pidas peras la olmo pequeño-

Ryoma: - Estas deseando que se acabe el mundo con eso-

Momo: - Mas imposible que nada-

Yuuta: (desanimado)- Aprenderé a vivir con eso-

Atobe: - Suerte-

Momo:- Que la fuerza te acompañe- re star wars.

Ryoma: - Pues sigue pidiendo , pero a Dios haber si te escucha-

----2º Piso----

Syusuke: - Te estoy vigilando cosa rara-

Mizuki:-Por enésima vez me llamo Mizuki-

Syusuke:- Esta bien Mizusi-

Mizuki:- Caso perdido-

Inui: - Existe un 99 de que esto continué hasta que uno de los dos sea expulsado-

Oishi: - No hacían falta porcentajes, ya todos lo sabemos-

Kaoru: - Si… shhhh-

Oishi: - Syusuke, si vas a estar peleando con mIzuki todo el día al menos limpia mientras lo haces-

Syusuke: - Esta bien Oishi-kun. Ya oíste Mitusi-

Mizuki:- Ya lo oí, no soy sordo- murmura- idiota-

Syusuke:- mmm… ¿Qué estará haciendo Yuuta?-

Oishi: - Hablando con Momo, Ryoma y Atobe-

Syusuke: - ¿y Kabaji?-

Kaoru: - El solo dice "usu" a eso no sele puede llamar hablar-

Todos: - Es verdad-

----Sótano y ático----

Eiji: - Me aburro-

Ryoga: - Nos hubiéramos dividido para acabar mas rápido-

Tezuka: - Es lo mismo-

Ann:- Tiene razón-

Kamio: - Cierto-

Ryoga: - ¿Cómo es que termine aquí?- se cuestionaba deprimido.

Tezuka: - Entraste en un reality show-

Ryoga: - Pero era para estar con mi hermano pero estamos en el ático y él en el primer piso- 10 minutos después.

Kamio: - ¿no escucharon un grito?-

Todos: - No-

Kamio: - Que raro juraría haber escuchado que alguien gritaba aléjate de mi hermano-

Tezuka: - Debe de haber sido Syusuke-

Ann: - cien por ciento, por que Ryoga esta acá fuera del alcance de su hermano-

Eiji: - ¡Tengo hambre y atrás de Kamio hay una señora vestida de blanco flotando!-

Todos: - ¿he?- miran tas Kamio.

Ann: - ¡Ahhhhhhhh¡Un fantasma!- se desmaya y se golpea la cabeza fuertemente contra el piso.

Ryoga: - Que vieja-

Tezuka: - Es solo una señora no se porque se desmayo-

Kamio: - ¿Cuántos años tendrá?-

Señora Fantasma:- Pues creo que serán 200 eL martes-

Tezuka: - ¿Y por que esta aquí?-

Señora Fantasma: - Es que no se donde deje mi anillo de bodas y no puedo dejas este mundo sin él-

Ryoga: - Si lo encontramos se ira ¿no?-

Señora Fantasma: - Si-

Ryoga: - Tenga- le alcanza un anillo con un diamante muy hermoso- Lo encontré hace 5 minutos cuando limpiaba-

Señora Fantasma: - Gracias jovencito, es hora de irme- desaparece.

Eiji: - Eso fue raro-

Todos: - Lo sabemos-.

----Cocina----

Kawamura: - Bien chicas e Ibu comencemos, haremos mi. especialidad sushi-

Tomoka/Sakuno/Ibu: - Hai- se escucha el grito de Ann.

Sakuno: - ¿Qué fue eso?-

Ibu: - Fue Ann, debe haber visto una araña, les tiene fobia-

Sakuno: - Por un momento me asuste-

Tomoka: - Yo también-

Kawamura: - A cocinar, Sakuno has el arroz, tomoka ayúdame a preparar los ingredientes e Ibu tu… tu… - se pone a pensar- coloca la mesa.

Tomoka/Sakuno/Ibu: - Hai-comienzan a hacer el almuerzo-

Kawamura: (con una raqueta de quien sabe donde saco) ¡DORYA¡RAPIDO HAY QUE TERMINARLO EN 10 MINUTOS!-

Tomoka: - Si, Kawamura-sempai-

Ibu: - mmm… que aburrido- dijo sentándose en un asilla a leer una revista de tenis que encontró en su habitación después de poner la mesa.

----Comedor----10 minutos después----

Kawamura: - ¡A COMER!- los 15 que andaban limpiando corren para llegar al comedor excepto Akutsu que por alguna razón aun no se despertaba.

Todos: - ¡Hitadaikimasu!- comienzan a comer. Momo y Kaoru compitiendo por quien come más rápido. Syusuke vigilando a cosa rara mientras conversaba con Tezuka y su hermanito. Tezuka evitaba que el mayor de los Fuji lo metiera en su conversación sin mucho éxito. Ryoma evitando que su hermano se le acercara. Oishi, como Kawamura, Sakuno, Kabaji e Inui, comía tranquilamente. Eiji: - Arrasaba con todo lo que tenia enfrente. Tomoka intentaba darle de comer a Ryoma aunque Ryoga se le interponía incontables veces, el pequeño genio aun no sabia que era peor su hermano o la loca. Atobe se miraba en un espejo mientras comía, pidiendo la opinión, por supuesto, de Kabaji. Yuuta quería lanzarse del balcón del segundo piso o de la terraza porque estaba harto de parar las pelas entre su hermano y Mizuki, pronto terminarían a los golpes. Kamio por su parte hablaba con Ann e Ibu, aunque le mas se hablaba a si mismo que otra cosa.

Después de almorzar cada uno se fue a diferentes lugares, dentro de la casa por supuesto.

----Canchas de Tenis----

Momo:- Ni creas que me ganaras, Kamio- saca.

Kamio:- Debes estar bromeando Momoshiro- le devuelve el golpe con un tiro cortado.

Momo:- Mírame Ann, este no podrá ganarme- se la regresa con evidente facilidad.

Kamio: - Presumido ¬¬- susurro pero por ello se equivoco y le mando una pelota casual- No me equivoque.

Momo: - Mi oportunidad, aquí tienes mi famoso ¡DUNK SMASH!- para suerte de él, el de Fudomine no le pude pegar e impacta directo en su cara.

Kamio:-Veo estrellitas .- divagó tirado en el piso.

Momo: - ¡SI¡GANE!-

----Piscina----

Ryoma:- ¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!-gritaba a mas no poder, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Ryoma: - ¿Qué tienes en contra de que te abrase? Anda solo uno mas-

Ryoma: -¡Buchou (capitán) AYUDEME!-

Tezuka: - Bien- lo empuja y cae a la piscina.

Ryoma: - No me refería a eso, aunque no fue mala idea- nada hasta la otra punta de la piscina, lejos de su hermano que por desgracia salta a la piscina también.

Ryoga: - ¡HERMANO ESPERAME!-

Ryoma: - ¡KYA!- le pega con una raqueta y lo deja inconsciente- Al fin- suspira y se va.

----Aguas Termales----

Yuuta: - Hermano- llamo.

Syusuke: - ¿Si?-

Yuuta: - ¿Piensas seguirme todo el tiempo?-

Syusuke: - Hai nn-

Yuuta: - u.u (suspira)- ¿Por que no puedo estar tranquilo con Mizuki?-

Mizuki: - Porque tu hermano nos vigila como halcón y nos interrumpe a cada rato-

Syusuke: - No te le acerques tanto cosa rara-

Mizuki: - Como eso-

Yuuta: - Te lo suplico, soporta T-T-

Mizuki:- Por ti lo haré Yuuta-

----En algún lugar oscuro de la casa----

Ibu: - Muy bien Eiji, deja de molestarme intento leer-

Eiji: - No, eres un aburrido-

Oishi: - Déjalo en paz-

Eiji: (resignado)- Esta bien… por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?-

Ibu: - En el sótano-

Eiji: - ¡JUGEMOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS!-

Ibu: - ¡NO!-

Kaoru: - ¿Cómo termine aquí?-

Inui: - Eiji te obligo a ti y a mi-

Kawamura: - ¿y yo que?-

Inui: - No tenias nada mejor que hacer-

Ibu: (con ganas de matarlos a todos)- Cuando quiero estar solo se me suma la chusma ¬¬-

----Sala de Billar----

Ryoma: - Tu turno Atobe-

Atobe: - ¿Tú no estabas en la piscina con Tezuka y tu hermano cariñoso?-

Ryoma: - Ni me lo recuerdes- golpea la bola que le correspondía.

Tomoka: - Decidiste quedarte conmigo nn-

Ryoma: - Ni que estuviera tan loco-

Sakuno: - Este… Ryoma-kun es tu turno-

Ryoma: - Ah! Si- golpea la bola y logra meterla, aunque se tuvo que subir de la mesa para lograrlo.

Atobe: - No puede ser¿Cómo es que el gran oresama haya perdido?-

Kabaji: - Usu-

Ryoma: - Es que soy muy bueno-

Tomoka/Sakuno: (Aplaudiendo)- Bravo Ryoma-sama-

Y así termina el primer día con dos inconscientes pues a Akutsu nadie pudo despertarlo, trataron con todo lo que se les ocurría, baldazos de agua fría con hielo incluido, con un silbato al lado del oído, unos cuantos lo golpearon en señal de venganza y para el final lo tiraron a la piscina, pero no se despertó, y con Ryoga que quedo flotando el la piscina de no ser porque Tezuka se conpadecio de él y lo saco. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y sigan mandando sus votos, ya se acercan las nominaciones.


	3. ¡Comiencen a nominar! Primera parte

Sabrina: -Jeje, si que nos tardamos en actualizar ¿no crees?

Miku-chan: - Si, pero porque no se nos ocurría nada y parece que todas quieren linchar a Sakuno y no a Tomoka o a otro participante-

Sabrina: -Es cierto, pero no los culpo ni yo la soporto con esa actitud de niña buena XD, perdón a las fans de la chica, no es por ofender es simple opinión-

Miku-chan: - Bien, pero no te desvíes del tema, tenemos que escribir un capitulo-

Sabrina: - El mas divertido-

Miku-chan/Sabrina: - ¡LAS NOMINACIONES!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo III:** ¡Comiencen a nominar! Primera parte

Otro día y al menos ninguno estaba muerto, tal vez Akutsu pero a nadie le importaba, lo dejaron morir no más, bueno, una boca menos que alimentar.

Ryoma: - Momo, te lo suplico y nunca he suplicado nada en mi vida, por favor duerme conmigo, ya no soporto a Ryoga, te lo juro, aparece en los lugares menos inesperados incluso cuando voy al baño, quiero matarlo!!!-

Momo: - Cálmate, no es para tanto… un minuto ¿al baño?- pregunto sin creérselo, que extremista.

Sabrina: - _Si, pobre, se estaba bañando y entra de repente gritando hermano juguemos un partido_- dije desde el altavoz. (N/A: La letra cursiva significa que habla desde el altavoz)

Ryoma:- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?-

Sabrina: - _Este…_ -

Miku-chan:- _Es que te espiaba, desde las cámaras_-

Momo:- ¡¿QUE?!- grito indignado.

Sabrina:- _No es mi culpa que sea tan lindo y que si tengo la oportunidad lo espíe u///u_-

Ryoma:- Genial, ahora me espían- se quejo sonrojado.

Sabrina:- _Por cierto, lindos cuerpos Ryoma y Momo_-

Ryoma/Momo: - u///u Dios-

Miku-chan:- _Pervertida_-

Sengoku:- _Pero tiene razón_-

Ryoma:- ¿Sengoku también? Definitivamente odio los realities- musito al enterarse de los gustos del de Yamabuki.

Miku-chan:- _Soy la única decente de los presentadores_- dijo la muy engreída

Sabrina/Sengoku:- _Si, claro_- dijeron sarcásticos.

Sengoku:- _¿Entonces quien era la que espiaba a Atobe esta mañana mientras se cambiaba?-_

Miku-chan:- _¿Sabrina?_-

Sabrina:- _No, yo espiaba a Syusuke y a Ryoma_-

Momo:- Que grupo de pervertidos que son los presentadores-

Sabrina:- _Bien, a lo que de verdad teníamos que hacer_-

Sengoku:- _Miku-chan, conecta esta conversación a los demás altavoces_-

Miku-chan:- _Esta conectado hace rato_-

Sabrina:- _¿Eso significa que…_ -

Sengoku:- _Esta conversación la escucharon todos?_-

Miku-chan: (Muy sonriente)-_Si_-

Sabrina: -_Que poco cerebro que tienes, bueno, ya que todos no escuchan diles la noticia adoradora de Atobe_-

Miku-chan:- _Esta bien, fan de Syu-chan, chicos formen una fila en la puerta del confesionario, ya es hora de sus nominaciones muajajajajajajajaja_- se pone a reír histéricamente como loca salida de un manicomio, otra vez.

Ryoma:- Ya se a quien nominare- murmuro

Momo:- ¿Dijiste algo Ryoma?- pregunto al solo escuchar un simple murmullo.

Ryoma:- No, nada- a los cinco minutos ya todos estaban frente al confesionario.

Sabrina:- _El primero es Tezuka, pasa por favor_- el capitán entra en el confesionario, era una pequeña habitación con un sillón forrado de cuero rojo, frente a él una cámara y tras la cámara una ventana negra, de esas que usan en los interrogatorios que hay gente detrás, pero esta con los presentadores viendo todo cómodamente con inclusive una pequeña heladera con comida.

Miku-chan:- _¿Qué tal Tezuka? ¿Cómo se siente dormir con Atobe-sama?_- pregunto la pequeña sin cerebro-_Por cierto, alguien siente pena por ti por tener que soportar a Mizuki y otra te pregunta lo de Atobe_-

Tezuka:- Primero, Hola, segundo, es muy tranquilo pero no es mi tipo así que no se hagan ilusiones y la tercera tienes razón, Mizuki es un insoportable- Dijo tranquilamente.

Sengoku:- _¿Y a quien nominas?_-

Tezuka:- A Mizuki, a si Syusuke se calmara-

Sabrina:- _¿Queriendo ayudar a tu novio no?-_

Tezuka:- No es eso, es que sus gritos a Mizuki no me dejan dormir y que se pelean a cada momento ya se esta volviendo extenuante-

Sabrina:- _Bien, cuando salgas llama a tu novio_- Tezuka sale del cuartito todo ruborizado y le dice a Syu-chan que entre.

Syusuke: - Que gusto hablar con ustedes-

Sabrina:- _El gusto es todo mío_- se ve a la presentadora de ojos rojos babeando al recordar lo que vio por las cámaras en la mañana.

Sengoku:- _Parece una canilla, no deja de babear_-

Miku-chan:- _No te preocupes cuando Fuji se vaya ella dejara de babear inmediatamente y si no la sacamos antes de que nos ahoguemos con su saliva_-

Syusuke:- ¿De que tanto hablan, Sengoku, Miku-chan?- Pregunto al no entender mucho lo que pasaba.

Miku-chan:- _No te preocupes, no es nada, bien, ¿a quien quieres sacar? Se que es una pregunta tonta pero tenia que hacerla_-

Syusuke:- Es mas que obvio, a Cosa-rara que me quiere quitar a mi hermano-

Sabrina:- _Nos vemos Syu, llama a Ryoma cuando salgas_- si no fuese por el vidrio que los separaba de seguro estaría abrazada al tensai. Entra el pequeño tenista.

Ryoma:- Nomino a Ryoga- dijo y se fue.

Sengoku:- _Que rápido_-

Miku-chan:- _Que raro_-

Sabrina:- _Que lindo_- El siguiente en entrar fue Momoshiro-_Momo, nomina a alguien, y también dinos que pasa entre tú y Ann o ¿prefieres a Ryoma?_-

Momo:- u///u Ya dejen de avergonzarme-

Sabrina:- _¿Por que? Así ganamos raiting para el programa, al igual que vendiendo los videos de lo que pasa en el baño que graba Miku-chan_-

Miku-chan:- _No es cierto, yo no hago eso_-

Sabrina:- _Si lo haces, no creas que no he visto todos esos videos que dicen "Lo que sucede en el baño de un tenista" por cierto que titulo horrible_-

Sengoku:- _Chicas dejen que Momo nomine a alguien_-

Momo:- Gracias Sengoku, bien nomino a Sakuno, no creo que sea bueno para una persona como ella estar en un lugar así-

Sengoku:- _Que considerado_-

Sabrina:- _De seguro quiere librarse de ella para que no le quite a Ryoma_-

Miku-chan:- _Es verdad, lo dijo mientras se bañaba, estaba elaborando una estrategia_-

Momo:- Y me voy-

Sabrina:- _Bien, llama a Kaoru_-

Momo:- Bien- sale del cuarto-Te toca víbora- le dice con la peor mala onda mirándolo con mucho odio.

Kaoru:- Shhh, idiota- murmuro y entro en la habitación-Nomino a la chica esa de las trenzas, una niña no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar- dice rápidamente y se va siseando como serpiente.

Sengoku:- _Otro raro_-

Sabrina_:- No te preocupes, nos suben los espectadores si sacamos a Sakuno_-

Miku-chan:- _Es cierto, bien que entre el siguiente_-Inui pasa adentro del cuarto_-¿A quien quieres sacar?-_

Inui:- A Sakuno, mis datos me dicen que será la primera en salir por ser la chica inocente del grupo que no hace nada incorrecto y porque nadie aquí la quiere-responde leyendo su siempre confiable e inseparable libreta de anotaciones.

Sengoku:- _Bien, nos vemos llama a Eiji_- Aparece Eiji tan de buen humor como siempre.

Eiji:- ¿Qué onda?-

Sabrina:- _Solo nomina a alguien_-

Miku-chan:-_No lo trates tan fríamente_-

Sengoku:- _Eiji, mejor nomina antes de que se pongan a pelear_-

Eiji:- Esta bien, a Kaoru, es muy callado y siempre anda haciendo como serpiente-

Sabrina:-_Llama a Oishi_-

Miku-chan:- _Te dije que no lo trataras tan fríamente_-

Sabrina:- _No importa_- Sale uno entra otro, fue el turno de Oishi, alias la madre del Seigaku XD.

Sengoku:-_ ¿Qué tal okaasan_?(N/A: Creo que así es como se escribe madre)-

Oishi:- No me llames así, por favor-

Sabrina:- _Nomina_-

Oishi:- Creo que a Sakuno, no es un lugar para niñas, no es por ofender, pero el otro día escuche varios sonidos raros que preferiría olvidar- dijo afectado al recordar que fue lo que escucho.

Miku-chan:- _¿Te refieres a lo que hacían Tezuka y Syusuke en el baño?_- pregunto inocentemente.

Oishi:- ¿Eran Tezuka y Fuji? O.O Como gritan- comento.

Sabrina:- _Bien, antes de que se pongan a hablar de lo que la gente hace en el baño que pase el siguiente ¡KAWAMURA!_-

Miku-chan:- _¿Por qué gritas loca?_-

Sabrina:- _Porque ya me aburrí de toda esta monotonía_-

Miku-chan:- _Con razón_- bueno, entra el chico doble personalidad.

Kawamura:- Este… hola- saludo tímidamente, pero la cosa es que al lado de él Ryoma había dejado su raqueta y la agarro-Nomino a Sakuno, _This it is not a place for girls_ (Ese no es un lugar para chicas) –

Miku-chan:- _Siguiente Akutsu_-

Kawamura:- Sigue inconciente-

Sabrina:- _Ya debe estar muerto_-

Miku-chan:- _¿Entonces saldrán dos personas de la casa?_-

Sabrina:- _Si_-

Miku-chan:- _Bien, entonces el que sigue es ¡El líndísimo Atobe Keigo!_- grito de la emoción.

Atobe:- Llego el mas hermoso de todos- dijo entrando en la habitación.

Miku-chan:- _¿Y dime a quien nominaras Atobe-sama?_- dijo muy cordialmente como si fuese un rey o Dios.

Atobe:- Creo que a Yuuta, si él se va nadie detendrá a Mizuki y a Syusuke de matarse y habrá dos menos en la casa, tendré mayor oportunidad de ganar- explico muy feliz.

Sabrina:- _Se parece a Syu por lo sádico pero no es mas hermoso que él, eso jamás_-

Miku-chan:- _Si lo es_-

Sabrina:- _No lo es_-

Miku-chan:- _Si lo es_-

Sabrina:- _No lo es_-

Miku-chan:- _Si lo es_-

Sengoku:- _Se callan, nos vemos Atobe, el que sigue es Kabaji_- sale el mas hermoso según Miku-chan y entra su queridísimo acompañante-_Dime, Kabaji ¿Quién quieres que salga?_-

Kabaji:- Usu-

Sengoku:- _Esto no podrá ser, bien, Miku-chan, Sabrina, ¿a quien odian más?_-

Miku-chan/Sabrina:- _A Sakuno_-

Sengoku:- _Bien, la que vota Kabaji es Sakuno, Kabaji pedile que entre a Kamio_-

Kabaji:- Usu- entra el de Fudomine pelirrojo.

Kamio:- Nomino a Momoshiro, se quiere quedar con Ann-

Sabrina:- _¿y para que quiere a Ann si tiene a Ryoma?_-

Kamio:- Se quiere quedar con los dos, maldito- murmuro y salio muy enfadado aun por haber perdido el partido con Momo el otro día y frente a Ann. Entonces entra sin que nadie lo llame Ibu, él que se la pasa hablando solo, hasta cuando duerme, si, señores y señoras Ibu Shinji habla dormido.

Sabrina_:-¿Qué tal Ibu?-_ le saludo pero el otro no le dio ni pizca de atención sino que musitaba cosas que nadie escuchaba, una de dos, o estaban sordos o ese tipo solo movía los labios haciendo que hablaba.

Ibu:- Nominare a Eiji es muy hiperactivo y no me deja en paz, además dice que soy un aburrido porque solo leo, pero es lo mejor, así se aprenden mas cosas, además no es bueno tener tanta energía podría ir caminando por ahí o corriendo, tropezarse y caerse, podría lastimarse… - y siguió hablando aburriendo a todos los que escuchaban. 10 minutos después al fin termino lo que tenia que decir-Y esas son las razones por las cuales nomino a Kikumaru- finalizo y salio del cuarto. Llamo a Yuuta que entro muy preocupado de dejar a su hermano y a su novio sin su supervisión.

Sabrina:- Y dime, ¿a quien quieres sacar?-

Yuuta:- Creo que a Mizuki, es mejor eso a que mi hermano lo mate- respondió, solo quería protegerlo.

Sengoku:- Que considerado, bien llama a tu novio y calma a tu hermano que lo esta ahorcando.

----Fuera del confesionario----

Se ve a Syusuke y a Mizuki rodeado de todos los demás participantes que decían sangre sangre sangre, excepto las chicas que andaban por ahí hablando de chicos.

Syusuke:- Te doy una ultima oportunidad para que te alejes de mi hermano- decía mientras que con sus brazos hacia una llave como esas de lucha libre a Mizuki quien ya se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

----Volviendo al confesionario----

Yuuta:- ¡Mizuki!- grito al verlo casi muerto al salir casi corriendo al enterarse del suceso-Noooooooooo, ¡Mizuki!- grito al no obtener respuesta de su queridísimo novio.

Ryoma:- Mada mada dane- dijo como de costumbre y se fue bebiendo una Ponta a ver televisión con Momoshiro ¿Y que paso con Syusuke? Pues huyo antes de que su hermanito pudiese echarle en cara lo que había hecho.

Miku-chan:- Y aquí termina la primera parte de las nominaciones, esperamos que les haya gustado a quienes leen nuestra historia.

Sabrina:- Pobre Syu-chan cuando Yuuta quiera hablar con él por lo sucedido con Mizuki-

Miku-chan:- Se lo merece-

Sabrina:- Luego me dices a mí que no actué fríamente, casi matan a Mizuki y tú como si nada hubiera pasado, pobreshito T-T aunque tal vez se lo merece ahora que lo pienso-

Sengoku:- Bueno, pues a mi me importo muy poco así que vamos a comer algo-

Sabrina:- Buena idea-

Miku-chan:- Yo quiero hamburguesa-

Sengoku:- Pues vamos chicas-

Miku-chan/Sabrina:-Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!!!!-

Los tres:- ¡¡¡JA NE!!!-


	4. ¡Comiencen a nominar! Segunda parte

Miku-chan:- ¡¡¡¡Ohayo mina! (Hola a todos)

Sabrina:- Volvimos y con la segunda parte de las nominaciones-

Miku-chan:- Estoy tan feliz, aunque como siempre nos tardamos nuestro tiempito y parece que es dos capítulos seguidos dos meses de descanso-

Miku-chan:- Es verdad, aunque son más de dos meses-

Sabrina:- Es lo de menos-

Miku-chan:- Pero hay personas esperando la actualización, que irresponsable-

Sabrina:- Tu igual, bueno mejor escribamos esta continuación que nos faltan unos cuantos que deben decir a quien quieren sacar-

Miku-chan:- Pero ya sabemos quien será-

Sabrina:- Las posibilidades son altas pero existe algo que se llama suerte-

Miku-chan:- ¿Cómo cuando aprobaste esa prueba de ingles sin estudiar?-

Sabrina:- Si n.n-

Miku-chan: - Ok, al chapi-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Comiencen a nominar! Segunda parte

Bien, antes que nada escribiré como quedaron las puntuaciones de cada uno para que salgan de la casa sin contar las del público.

Tezuka Kunimitsu 0 nominaciones.

Fuji Syusuke 0

Ryoma Echizen 0

Momoshiro Takeshi 1

Kaoru Kaidoh 1

Inui Sadaharu

Eiji Kikumaru 1

Oishi Syuichirou 0

Kawamura Takashi 0

Akutsu Jin 0 (Pero parece que ya esta muerto así que ya ni lo contamos)

Atobe Keigo 0

Kabaji Munehiro 0

Kamio Akira 0

Ibu Shinji 0

Yuuta Fuji 1

Mizuki Hajime 3

Tomoka Osakada

Sakuno Ryouzaki 6

Ryoga Echizen 1

Ann Tachibana 0

Y así quedaron las nominaciones.

Miku-chan:- _Si que odian a Sakuno_-

Sabrina:- _Tienes razón_-

Miku-chan:- _El que seguía era Mizuki pero parece que también esta desmayado_-

Yuuta:-_ ¡MIZUKI!_- gritaba y lloraba por su amado, a los cinco minutos se aburrió y lo dejo tirado en el piso.

Sabrina:- _¡MIZUKI SI NO REACCIONAS AHORA TE EXPULSAMOS A VOS!_-

Mizuki:(Se despierta sobresaltado)-¡No me expulsen!- dijo y corrió a la salita, cuartito, cámara de los secretos, o como quieran llamarla.

Miku-chan:- _Que lastima_-

Sengoku:- _Chicas. No sean así, casi lo mata Syusuke_-

Sabrina:- _Ese es el problema, ese casi dijiste, que mala suerte_-

Mizuki:- Los estoy escuchando ¬¬-

Sabrina:- _Bien, nomina a alguien, rápido que no tenemos presupuesto_-

Mizuki:- Esta claro que a Syusuke, lo odio, casi me mata y a Yuuta ni le importo, me dejo no mas tirado en el piso-

Miku-chan:- _Que melodrama_-

Sengoku_:- Bien, llama a la gritona Osakada_- sale un muy triste Mizuki y entra una muy feliz Tomoka_-¿A quien nominas?-_

Tomoka:- A Sakuno- respondió muy seria.

Sabrina/Miku-chan/Sengoku:_- O.O-_

Sabrina:- _¿Acaso no eres su amiga?_-

Tomoka:- Si pero ella me quiere quitar a mi príncipe Ryoma, no lo permitiré, como presidenta de su club de fans, fan Nº 1… -

Miku-chan:- _Si te callas ahora te doy un video de Ryoma mientras se bañaba esta mañana_-

Tomoka:- Ok- le entregan el video y ella inmediatamente sale lo pone en el reproductor de DVD de la casa y se queda embobada viendo al príncipe Ryoma sin nada de ropa tomando una ducha---

Sabrina:- _Esta mas que obsesionada con Ryoma_-

Miku-chan_:- Y tú con Syusuke_-

Sabrina:- _Yo al menos acepto que a Syu-chan le guste Tezuka T-T_-

Sengoku:- _¡SAKUNO RYOUZAKI AL CONFESIONARIO AHORA!_- entra la tímida chica de las trenzas_-¿a quien quieres sacar?-_

Sakuno:- A Momo, que se largue de una vez- todos los presentadores miraban como si eso fuera lo mas extraño del mundo, y lo era la tímida y que siempre tartamudeaba tenia una mirada sombría y llena de odio, que no contrastaba con como normalmente actuaba en lo mas mínimo, inclusive tenia una sonrisa de psicópata muy parecida a la de la presentadora.

Sengoku:- _Kami-sama, esta tiene doble personalidad_-

Sabrina:- _Apoyo lo que dijiste_-

Miku-chan:- _Ganare miles con este video, Sakuno Ryouzaki es el diablo en persona, genial - ya no tendré que trabajar en este programa aguantando a dos locos pervertidos_-

Sabrina/Sengoku:- _Te escuchamos_- La chica de las trenzas apenas sale cambia su expresión por una tierna como de costumbre, esta ya se parece a Kawamura XD.

Ryoga:- Ya llego por quien lloraban- dijo entrando muy alegremente al confesionario.

Sengoku:- _Hola Ryoga, y… ¿Cómo te trata tu hermano?_-

Ryoga:- _Tan fríamente como siempre T-T me deprime que me odie tanto_- se pone a llorar como si fuese un niñito de cinco años.

Sabrina:- _Si dejaras de ser tan molesto tal vez él se sentiría más cómodo con tu presencia_-

Ryoga:- Es verdad, bueno a quien nomino es a Momoshiro, quiero ver como reaccionaria Ryoma si piensa que Momoshiro es él que se ira jiji… -

Miku-chan:- _Te va a odiar si se entera y directamente ni te dirigirá la palabra_-

Ryoga:- Bueno, puedo soportarlo… no claro que no- se pone a llorar en medio del cuarto-Kami, dime por que me odia tanto-

Sabrina:- _Este necesita ir a terapia y pronto_-

Miku-chan:- _Pues págale la terapia_-

Sabrina:- _Con lo que ganamos ni me puedo pagar a mi T-T, que amarretes que son los de producción_-

Ryoma:- Todos en esta maldita casa tenemos problemas, y ya me deprimieron T-T Estaré así un buen rato- dice y sale tirándose en la cama de su habitación.

Sabrina:- _Se nos fue, bueno, al menos nomino a alguien_-

Miku-chan:- _Pero nos deprimió T-T_-

Sengoku:- _Es verdad T-T_-

Sabrina:- _No es para tanto, solo falta que alguien más nomine y sacamos a alguien de la casa, anímense :D_-

Miku-chan:- _Es verdad, ¿Quién falta?_-

Sabrina:- _Ann Tachibana_-

Miku-chan:- _¡La que tiene dos pretendientes al confesionario!_- grito la loca que tengo por compañera.

Ann: (entra y se sienta)- A Momoshiro, si es muy lindo conmigo y todo pero no es mi tipo- dijo la pelirroja.

Miku-chan:- _Pobre Momo-sempai, se va a decepcionar cuando se entere_-

Sabrina:- _¿No querrás decir cuando le cuentes? ¬¬_-

Miku-chan:- _Es lo mismo ¿no?_-

Sabrina:- _No tienes remedio_-

Sengoku:- _Bien, entonces las puntuaciones quedaron así:_

Tezuka Kunimitsu 0 nominaciones.

Fuji Syusuke 1

Ryoma Echizen 0

Momoshiro Takeshi 4

Kaoru Kaidoh 1

Inui Sadaharu

Eiji Kikumaru 1

Oishi Syuichirou 0

Kawamura Takashi 0

Akutsu Jin 0 (Ya lo sacamos así que no importa :P)

Atobe Keigo 0

Kabaji Munehiro 0

Kamio Akira 0

Ibu Shinji 0

Yuuta Fuji 1

Mizuki Hajime 3

Tomoka Osakada

Sakuno Ryouzaki 8

Ryoga Echizen 1

Ann Tachibana 0

Sabrina:- _Como odian a Sakuno_-

Miku-chan:- _Tienes razón_-

Sengoku:-_ Bueno, avísenles de una vez quien se va_-

Sabrina_:- ¡USTEDES QUE NO PAGAN NADA Y SE LA PASAN DE VAGOS EN LA CASA TODOS FRENTE AL TELEVISOR DE PLASMA O NO LES DIGO QUIEN SE VA Y SACO AL QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!_- grita a todo pulmón dejando sordos a mas de uno, entre ellos sus compañeros. Mientras más de uno se tropezó antes de llegar, quedando encima de unos cuantos.

Miku-chan:- _¿No podrías ser normal?_-

Sabrina:- _No, sino nadie va a leer esta historia_-

Miku-chan:- _Y perdemos raiting, ya entendi u.u_-

Ryoma:- ¿Y quien se va?-

Todos:- Sakuno Ryuzaki-

Sabrina:- _Eso fue raro_-

Miku-chan:- _Si, solo nosotros tres teníamos los resultados_-

Inui:- Es que era muy obvio para todos, un programa con una chica inocente que no hace nada incorrecto no se ve-

Syusuke:- Es cierto-

Sengoku:-_Con razón, yo pensé que teníamos filtración de informaron_-

Sabrina:- _Muy bien, Ryouzaki, tienes quince minutos para empacar todo lo que trajiste y despedirte antes de que te saquen_-

Sakuno:(Al borde de las lagrimas)-Esta bien- se fue muy deprimida y los demás se fueron a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer, nada. Pasados los quince minutos se escucho un temblor por toda la casa.

Momoshiro:- ¿Que pasa?-

Sabrina:- _Na, no se preocupen, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie se escape_- dijo y entonces las ventanas se rompieron y entraron tipos que mas parecían de S.W.A.T con trajes negros, rompiendo el techo, la puerta y amarrando a todos los concursantes.

Ryoma:- Suéltenme, la p madre- decía el príncipe del tenis cuando los hombres terminaron de atarlos a todos, entonces agarraron a Sakuno que empezó a forcejear.

Sakuno:- ¡Suéltame maldito pendejo hijo de p, retrasado mental!- decía totalmente fuera de control.

Todos:- OoO-

Tomoka:- Y yo que creí conocerla u.u-

Ibu:- Ya me parecía muy extraña esa chica, más los afiches satánicos que estaban en el armario- comento tranquilamente como si no le importase estar amarrado en el piso.

Sakuno:-¡REGRESARE!- grito antes de que se la llevaran los tipos de negro, el único problema es que no desataron a los concursantes XD.

Atobe:- No puedo creerlo, me amarraron a mi el gran Atobe Keigo, es imperdonable, ¿verdad, Kabaji?-

Kabaji:- Usu-

Kamio:- Ann, ¿estas bien?-

Ann:- Eso creo-

Momoshiro:- No te le acerques tanto chico bailarín- ordeno.

Kamio:- No te metas ladrón de bicicletas-

Momoshiro:- Ya te lo había dicho en su momento, fue para atrapar a un ladrón, olvídalo-

Ann:- ¿Debería decírselo?- susurro.

Ryoma:- Que alguien me desate-

Syusuke:- Esto es tan divertido- decía ya desatado sentado en el gran sillón rojo.

Tezuka:- Dios- suspiro aburrido.

Ryoma:- ¿Cómo es que no estas atado, Syusuke?-

Syusuke:- Es que las corte con esto- les muestra una pequeña navaja.

Ryoma:- Con razón- murmuro ya mas tranquilo

Momoshiro:- ¡DESATANOS!- Grito histéricamente el tenista.

Syusuke:- Esta bien- desato a todos menos a Mizuki por ya conocidas razones.

Mizuki:- Yuta, desátame- le pidió con un tic en el ojo.

Yuuta:- Ya va- también es desatado.

Sabrina:- Un ultimo aviso-

Todos:- ¿Cual?-

Sabrina:- Como no tengo ganas de entrar el que encuentre a Akutsu tendrá habitación propia- aviso y a Ryoma se le iluminaron los ojos.

Momo:- Ryoma- llamo, por quinta vez, hacia diez minutos que no reaccionaba.

Ryoma:-. Ya no tendré que dormir con Ryoga, encontrare al tonto de Akutsu y tendré habitación propia- dice esperanzado y se pone a buscar en cada micra cuadrada donde estaba el tenista que parece que ya esta muerto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina:- Bien, acá termina, en el próximo capitulo, los tenistas van a jugar a un juego que a mi y a Miku-chan nos gusta mucho-

Miku-chan:- Verdad o castigo, ¡¡si quieren enterarse de que cosas harán esperen el próximo capitulo!-

Miku-chan/Sabrina:- ¡Sayonara!-


	5. Sorpresa

Gran Hermano Versión Anime

Capitulo V: Sorpresa

Como es la costumbre de estos tenistas y demás agregadas se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente, no por mucho tiempo jeje…

Sabrina:- _¿Nos haces el honor Sengoku?_-

Sengoku:- _Un placer_- toma una gran bocanada de aire-_¡DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES! Que bien se siente gritar por la mañana_-

Miku-chan:- _Eres tan extraño Sengoku_-

Sabrina:- _Tú lo eres más __¬¬_-

Miku-chan:- _No dijiste eso cuando te preste los videos de Syusuke mientras se bañaba el segundo día amiguita_- recordó.

Sabrina:- _No es mi culpa que Syusuke tenga tan buen cuerpo y sea el mas lindo T-T_-

Miku-chan:- _No es cierto, Atobe es el mejor_-

Sabrina: - _Syusuke_-

Miku-chan: - _Atobe_-

Sabrina:- _Syusuke mil veces_-

Miku-chan:- _Atobe un millón de veces más_-

Sabrina:- _Syusuke mil millones de veces mas o _-

Miku-chan:- _Atobe infinitas veces más_-

Sabrina:- _Syusuke infinitas veces mas uno… Ja, te gane_-

Miku-chan:- _No es justo, no hay mayor que infinito T-T_-

Sengoku:- _¿Adonde me vine a meter?_- se preguntaba.

Miku-chan:- _Con dos obsesivas por todo esto_-

Sengoku:- _Bueno, veamos que hacen los chicos y chicas¿les parece?_-

Sabrina/Miku-chan:- _Si_- el trío se va a un cuarto que tiene un montón de cámaras que registran cada cosa que sucede.

Por una se ve el baño, aun nadie entra pero tarde o temprano lo harán jeje… veamos el cuarto Rojo que inclusive esta pintado de rojo y algunas otras decoraciones que los mismos huéspedes pusieron, por ejemplo unos pósteres de gatos que puso Eiji, una foto de la tienda de su familia de Kawamura, Oishi de ¿unos peces?, bueno, cada quien con su gusto como Kaoru que puso de muchas serpientes.

Eiji:- Al menos son solo posters-

Oishi:- Era imposible que Kaoru trajese una de verdad Eiji-

Kawamura:- Como extraño mi casa- decía mientras miraba su foto.

Kabaji:- Usu- no hacia nada, ni decía nada mas que usu, se me hace que es un robot, no se porque. Entonces del bolso de Kaoru sale una serpiente de 3 metros.

Eiji:- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grita al verla saltando encima de Oishi para que lo protegiera pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabía era que su compañero en dobles les tenía fobia a esos animales y se desmayo con Eiji encima-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡Perdí a Oishi! buaaaaaaa- lloriqueaba olvidando al reptil por tal razón no vio cuando se fue a otro cuarto.

Y en el cuarto Amarillo tenemos la misma historia que días anteriores.

Ryoma:- O me sueltas o no me hago responsable de lo que haré- amenazo.

Ryoga:- Inténtalo, soy más alto, mas guapo, más habilidoso, soy mejor… -

Ryoma:- Ya cállate-

Ryoga:- Bien- dice obediente.

Momo:- Que bonita es la vida y esa serpiente- piensa un momento lo que dijo y todos se le quedan mirando, silencio-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! UNA SERPIENTE- señala a la mascota que entraba por la puerta-Kamio despierta demonios despierta- decía mientras lo movía nada sutil, estaba por tirarlo de la cama cuando entra Eiji gritando que Oishi había muerto, lo llevaba consigo pero a rastras pero al ver a la serpiente corre de ahí aun con Oishi a rastras quien se golpea con todo lo que había, inclusive cuando bajaron las escaleras se dio unos golpes que presiento que no despertara en un buen rato como Akutsu XD.

Ryoga/Ryoma:- Mada mada dane- se miran un instante-No me imites ò.ó- otra pausa-Te dije que no me imitaras ò.ó- una pausa mas-¡QUE NO ME IMITES CARAJO! o - suspiran-Maldita sea este complejo de hermanos ù.ú- murmuran molestos.

Momo:- Yo digo¿no les importa le serpiente que esta subiendo a su cama?- les pregunto.

Ryoma/Ryoga:- No- responden y podemos ver que la linda amiguita de Kaoru se esta enredando en el brazo de Ryoga n.n.

Ryoma:- Espero que te estrangule-

Ryoga:- Malhumorado u.u-

Momo:- Hermanos- suspira.

Kamio: (Seguía dormido)-Annnnnn- murmura.

Momo:- ¿Es mi imaginación o Kamio gimió el nombre de Ann? o.o- pregunta preocupado, la mencionada estaba en el baño arreglándose el cabello ni enterada de la serpiente.

Ryoma/Ryoga:- Si, lo hizo- se miran aun enojados-Que esto se acabe pronto-Mientras le serpiente seguía enredándose solo que ahora en el cuello del mayor.

Momo:- En serio no te preocupa lo que la serpiente pueda hacerle a tu hermano ¿y si es venenosa?- Ryoma niega con la cabella, no vaya a ser que sigan diciendo lo mismo ambos hermanos. Mientras los presentadores miraban todo desde las pantallas comiendo palomitas de maíz, refrescos, papas fritas, etc., muy divertidos por el tema de la serpiente aunque ahora el lindo animalito estaba estrangulando en serio a Ryoga dejándolo de un lindo color morado n.n.

Sengoku:- Apuesto a que Ryoma lo salva a ultimo momento-

Miku-chan:- Yo apuesto que el primero en salir en su auxilio es Momo, ya saben conoce que el "querido" hermano menor no moverá ni un dedo a menos de que sea necesario y como quiere librarse de él pues es predecible-

Sabrina:- Apuesto a que es Tezuka el que lo salva-

Miku-chan/Sengoku:- ¿Por que?-

Sabrina:- Porque ya se despertó con el grito de "UNA SERPIENTE" y esta yendo a la habitación para que se callen-

Miku-chan:- Eso fue trampa-

Sabrina:- Pero voy a ganar de todas formas XD- Y como dijo esta presentadora Tezuka se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto amarillo seguido de cerca por una cámara ajena al programa, adivinen quien lo esta filmando XD.

Syusuke:- Me encanta cuando se enoja :3 -murmura con una cámara grabando todo desde la puerta vigilando inclusive lo que hacia su hermano y Mizuki.

Tezuka/Un día de esto me van a sacar de quicio y me van a conocer en serio/ pensaba molesto porque les restaron cinco minutos de su anhelado sueño XD-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- dice entrando en la habitación y encontrándose una peculiar escena, Ryoma mirando como una serpiente estrangula a su hermano y a Momo tratando de estrangular a Kamio porque no se quería despertar.

Ryoma:- Es su culpa- dice señalando a su hermano.

Ryoga:- x-x- ya esta inconsciente.

Tezuka:- ¿Y por que una serpiente lo esta ahorcando?-

Ryoma:- Porque yo no quiero quitársela- responde.

Tezuka:- Tenia que ser un Echizen- murmura y Syusuke sigue filmando todo, el capitán tuvo que desenroscarle la linda amiguita de Kaoru porque Ryoma no iba a mover ni un dedo y mas si tenia alguien mas para hacerlo por él, que cómodo el chico.

Momo:- Demonios Kamio, despierta- decía desde hacia rato y el mencionado ni caso, creo que estoy matando a todos los participantes ya.

Ann:- Momo suelta a Kamio, A-H-O-R-A- Le ordeno al chica saliendo del baño y viendo que casi lo mataba al pelirrojo.

Ryoma:- Y yo me sigo preguntando ¿Dónde demonios esta Akutsu? Quiero un cuarto para mi solo T-T- dice deprimido recordando que todo el día anterior se la había pasado buscándolo y ni rastros de él.

Ryoga:- Al fin puedo respirar- dice después de que la serpiente se le desenrosco de su cuello gracias al capitán-Gracias Tezuka, aunque mi hermano… snif… no hizo nada por mi… snif snif… buaaaaaaa, mi hermano me odia- dice muy deprimido.

Ryoma:- ¿Y apenas te diste cuenta?- pregunta molesto.

Ryoga:- Buaaaaaaaa… - y ya parece Eiji que a decir verdad sigue corriendo como loco y parece que Oishi ya tiene un hemorragia cerebral.

Miku-chan:- _Kaoru Kaidoh anda ahora mismo a la habitación Amarrilla y deshazte de esa maldita serpiente_- grito muy molesta la chica.

Sabrina:- Exageras, es solo un inofensivo reptil-

Miku-chan:- De tres metros y que casi mata a Ryoga-

Sabrina:- Buen punto-

Sengoku:- Y regálamela Kaoru- dice muy animado mientras recibe una "agradable" miradita de las presentadoras.

Sabrina:- ¿Cambiamos de compañero?-

Miku-chan:- Si pero esta vez elijo yo-

Sabrina:- Bien- y mientras vemos a quien ponemos en vez de Sengoku veamos que hacen con la pobre serpiente.

Kaoru: (la tenia enroscada en el brazo)-Shhhhhhh- la serpiente le responde con otro shhhhhhhhhh, y están así un buen rato con la mirada atenta de todos.

Ryoma:- Esto es cada vez mas raro, primero nos graban mientras nos bañamos y en el caso del capitán hacen cosas no aptas para menores, tengo que soportar a Ryoga y encima ahora Kaoru habla con las serpientes, que alguien se atreva a decirme que eso es normal y le parto su mandarina en gajos- amenazo muy molesto. Nadie se atrevió a responderle.

Sabrina:- Un aviso para ustedes-

Ryoma:- ¿Ahora que?- pregunta molesto.

Miku-chan:- Tenemos nuevo compañero, adivinas quien es y te damos el cuarto para ti solo-

Ryoma:- o.o ¿en serio?-

Miku-chan: - Sip n-n-

Ryoma:- Kirihara- responde.

Miku-chan:- ¿Como lo supiste?-

Ryoma:- Lo acabo de ver pasando por la puerta- responde tranquilo-ahora quiero mi cuarto-

Sabrina:- Bien, ve al confesionario y te decimos-

Kirihara:- Y yo los molesto-

En la habitación verde Ibu comenzaba a hablar solo de nuevo peo ahora al menos tiene una razón para hacerlo, no entendía que rayos estaban diciendo por los altoparlantes.

Ibu:- ¿Quién será el presentador ese del que hablaba la loca?- murmuraba Ibu, Inui y Tomoka se le quedaban mirando alejándose lentamente y yéndose de la habitación a ver que era lo que pasaba dejándolo hablando solo.

Mientras en la habitación azul Syusuke vigilaba a Mizuki para que no le tocase ni un pelo a su querido hermano.

Syusuke:- Mueve esa mano y te la corto- amenazo aun con su linda sonrisa surcando su rostro y con la otra mano fuera de la habitación con la cámara filmando a Tezuka., suerte que la habitación estaba al final del pasillo y se veía perfecto que hacían.

Yuuta:- ¿Por qué yo? T-T-

Mizuki:- Eso me preguntaba u.u- Y volviendo a la otra habitación Ryoma ya se avía ido hacia el confesionario dejando a Kaoru que jugaba con su serpiente Tezuka que vigilaba a ver que hacían, Ann intentando revivir a Kamio y Momoshiro disculpándose mil veces por minuto.

Momo:-Perdonameperdonameperdonameperdonameperdoname- decía y se le estaba acabando el aliento.

Ryoga:- bua…. Mi otouto me odia… buaaaaa… - y era consolado por el capitán que dicho sea de paso no se puede librar del peliverde, porque lo tenia pegado a la cintura y no quería soltarlo, fue el primero que tenia frente y necesitaba a alguien jeje… Syusuke se plantea la idea de matarlo ya o vigilarlo como hace con Mizuki XD Pero mejor veamos que hacen en el confesionario las presentadoras, Kirihara y Ryoma que tenía una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Ryoma:- Mi cuarto- dice después de unos largos diez minutos en silencio.

Sabrina:- De verdad quiere ese cuarto o.o-

Kirihara:- No soporta a su hermano-

Ryoma:- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¬¬-

Kirihara:- Lo vi en la tele, que pregunta-

Ryoma:- Lo olvide, mi padre no dejara de molestarme cuando salga de acá-

Kirihara:- Por cierto, te tengo un mensaje de él-

Ryoma:- ¿Cual?-

Kirihara:- Mada mada dane ochibi- dijo con superioridad y Ryoma ya esta pensando en una manera de traspasar el vidrio, no romperlo ni encajarse ningún vidrio en el cuerpo y matar a Kirihara, luego huir del programa y matar a su padre por bocón.

Ryoma:- Maldición ò.ó -

Kirihara:- ¿Y para que quieres un cuarto para ti solo? De todas formas tiene cámaras y si tu hermano encuentra donde esta la llave podrá entrar y estar todo el tiempo contigo-

Ryoma:- o.o ¿Sabes? No me había planteado esa posibilidad- Dijo pensando-¿y si lo encierro ahí con llave?-pregunto.

Sabrina:- No puedes, te lo prohíbo ¬¬, no le harás nada a Ryoga-

Miku-chan:- ¿Y a ti que te dio por defenderlo?-

Sabrina:- Nada, simplemente decía – dice con cara de angelito, lo contrario a lo que es jeje…

Miku-chan:- Aquí hay gato encerrado ¬¬- dijo desconfiada.

Kirihara:- Lo se… por cierto Ryoma¿y por que no le das la habitación a Syusuke?-

Miku-chan:- ¿Qué tramas Kirihara?-

Ryoma:- Buena idea, podré ver que decide hacer con ella, si encerrar a su propio hermano o a Mizuki-

Miku-chan:- A Mizuki-

Sabrina:- A Mizuki-

Kirihara:- A su hermano, querrá tenerlo bien vigilado XD-

Ryoma:- No me importa y a fin de cuenta ¿Dónde esta Akutsu¿Va a estar desmayado todo el programa o que?- pregunto, el único que se preocupo por Akutsu fue él¿Por qué será?

Sabrina:- Ni idea, por eso los mandamos a ustedes XD.

Miku-chan:- No era porque sino tendríamos que llamar a S.W.A.T de nuevo y sale caro- pregunto.

Sabrina:- Por eso también, ya sabes, andamos algo cortas de presupuesto y el raiting esta bajando porque Ryoga no quiere dejar de llorar por su hermano, Syusuke solo vigila a su hermano aunque esta vendiendo videos ilegales de Tezuka, mira aquí tengo uno- muestra un casete con la imagen de Tezuka en una pose un tanto este… seductora XD.

Miku-chan:- ¿No tendrá de Atobe?-

Sabrina:- Pregúntale-

Ryoma:- Ejem… - nadie le presta atención-¡Ejem!- mas fuerte y sigue la misma historia-¡EJEM!-

Sabrina:- Sabes, creo que Ryoma trata de llamarnos-

Kirihara:- ¿Cuál fue tú primera pista?-

Miku-chan:- ¿Y ya decidiste?-

Ryoma:- Si-

Miku-chan:- ¿Y cual fue tu decisión?-

Ryoma:- Quiero la habitaron para mi y quiero también la llave- respondió-

Sabrina:- Tanto lío por eso pensé que dirías, le doy la habitación a Syusuke para que produzca sus videos ilegales de Tezuka- XD.

Ryoma:- No, prefiero encerrarme y solo salir para comer- dijo-Quiero MI cuarto-

Sabrina:- Bien, la llave esta al lado tuyo por si no te diste cuenta y la habitación esta subiendo las escaleras para la derecha la quinta- explico-Y si no entendiste pues la buscas solo- antes de que la presentadora terminara de explicar Ryoma había tomado la llave y había corrido a la velocidad de la luz a su nuevo cuarto. Cuando entro no supo ni que decir cuando vio a…¡¡¡ Akutsu sentado lo mas pancho mirando la televisión que había ahí!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina:-Eso si no se lo esperaban ¿cierto? Bueno, hasta el próximo capi¿verdad Miku-chan?

Miku-chan:-Si, y si quieren que saquemos a Kirihara de presentador y pongamos a otro avisen!!!


	6. Declaración e intento de suicidio oo

Capitulo VI: Declaración e intento de suicidio

Ryoma:- ¿Qué haces en MI habitación? ¬¬- pregunto verdaderamente molesto-Adema pensamos que ya estabas muerto-

Akutsu:- ¿Y que importa? Es MI habitación ahora- dijo y siguió mirando la tele sin tomar en cuenta que Ryoma se le acercaba con claras intenciones de dejarlo inconsciente otra vez.

Ryoma:-¡MI HABITACION!- grito y se puso a zarandearlo, de un momento a otro estaba ahorcándolo. Creo que ahora si lo va a matar-Mi cuarto, mi cuarto maldita sea- y si que quería ese cuarto.

Syusuke:- Esto se pone cada vez mejor- dice grabando todo desde la puerta de su habitación, una distancia prudente si Ryoma esta como loco.

Y por cierto, ¿Atobe? A decir verdad nadie lo había visto desde el día anterior, ¿lo raptaron? No tengo idea aunque ya que nadie sabe donde esta, Kabaji no hace nada, estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la nada.

Atobe:- Seré el ganador, el gran ore-sama- dice en una completa oscuridad entonces alguien prende la luz-¡Hey! Apaga esa luz que le quitas el misterio-

Eiji:- Lo siento-dice apagando la luz y se va aun arrastrando a Oishi-¿Por qué estará en el baño con la luz apagada?- XD Se preguntaba y le resto importancia yéndose de ahí.

Sabrina_:- A ver Atobe, ¿Qué haces en el baño con la luz apagada?_- pregunta desde el altoparlante del baño-

Atobe:- Nada, simplemente pensaba-

Sabrina:- _Repito, ¿en el baño con la luz apagada? ¬¬_-

Miku-chan:-_ ¡Atobe-sama!_- chilla la chica al verlo aunque ¿Cómo puede verlo con la luz apagada?

Kirihara:- _Hay dios, cuando se enteren de esto los demás van a morirse de la risa_- dice con los ojos extrañamente rojos o.o

Entonces se escucha la canción de Barney.

Sabrina:- _¿De donde viene esa música?_- Atobe inmediatamente guarda su televisor portátil-_Atobe, ¿ves Barney? Dios, Kirihara ¿escuchaste eso?_-

Kirihara:- _Si, fuerte y claro, lo conecto a los demás altoparlantes y le digo a todos_-

Sabrina:- _Pues hazlo de una vez_-

Atobe:- No es cierto- se sigue escuchando la música pero extrañamente viene de afuera del baño, de una habitación cercana, exactamente la habitación donde estaban Ryoma y Akutsu-Ven, no era yo era alguien mas… - sigue escondiendo su televisor.

Kirihara:- _¿Entonces que estabas viendo en esa cosa que ocultas?_-

Atobe:- Vigilo al equipo para que no hagan nada raro en mi mansión-

-----Mansión de Atobe-----

Gakuto:- Nee, Oshitari-kun-llama sentado desde un sillón con cara de aburrimiento.

Oshitari:- ¿Que?- pregunta, estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Gakuto:- ¿Vamos a jugar un partido?-

Oshitari:- No-

Gakuto:- ¿Hacer una fiesta?-

Oshitari:- ¡No!-

Gakuto:- ¿Ver que hace Atobe en Gran Hermano?-

Oshitari:-¡NO Y YA DE JA DE PREGUNTARME!-

Gakuto:- ¿Hacemos una fiesta?- en ves de responderle Oshitari decide irse con una gran vena resaltando en su frente. Entonces mientras sale Oshitari entra Hiyoshi.

Oshitari:- Suerte- le murmura antes de salir el otro se le queda mirando como no entendiendo.

Gakuto:- ¿Hacemos una fiesta Hiyoshi?- dice muy feliz colgándose de su cuello.

Hiyoshi/_Maldición, no de nuevo_/

-----Casa de Gran Hermano-----

Atobe:- Atrévete a decirle que si de nuevo y te mato- murmura molesto mirando el televisor recordando la ultima vez que le dijeron que si a Gakuto y casi los llevan presos XD. Mientras en la habitación donde estaban Ryoma y Akutsu el segundo estaba medio muerto tirado en el piso, y Ryoma estaba tomándose una lata de Ponta.

Ryoma:- No puedo creer que Akutsu estuviera mirando Barney, con razón esta tan traumado- dice mientras cambia los canales.

Sabrina:- _Kirihara, cambia lo que ibas a decir, es Akutsu el que miraba Barney XD_-

Kirihara:- _¿Akutsu? Esto si es una noticia_-

Miku-chan:- _Claro, mi lindo Atobe-sama no vería algo así_- dice cruzándose de brazos.

Kirihara:- _¡Un anuncio para los participantes, Akutsu esta vivo y le gusta Barney! XD_- grita muy divertido.

Syusuke:- Wow… eso si no me lo esperaba, Mizuki le tocas el hombro a mi hermano y te corto la mano- dice aun mirando por la puerta con la cámara en mano.

Mizuki:- Tengo una pregunta Yuuta-

Yuuta:- ¿Cual?-

Mizuki:- ¿Cómo es que tu hermano sabe lo que hago si ni nos esta mirando?- pregunto.

Yuuta:- ¿Intuición de hermano mayor? O.o- Mizuki suspira algo molesto y cansado.

Mizuki:- Tu hermano es peor que una suegra-

Yuuta:- Si lo sabré yo-murmura. Mientras en la habitación Amarilla Ann trataba de explicarle algo a Momoshiro y Kamio seguía inconsciente porque casi el jugador del dunk smash lo ahorca.

Ann:- ¿Déjame ver como te lo digo?-

Momo:- ¿Si?-

Ann:- Este… -/Como decirle que me gusta Kamio y no él/

Ryoga:- Y encima no me importa que no sea su verdadero hermano siempre lo considere uno buaaa… - llevaba así un buen rato y Tezuka quería tirarse a un pozo.

Tezuka:- ¿Qué hice?- se preguntaba y Tomoka e Inui entraban en la habitación.

Tomoka:- ¿Y mi príncipe Ryoma?- pregunto algo exaltada temblando como si s hubiese tomado diez tazas de café bien fuerte. Pero nadie le hace caso y de paso Inui trata de tomar ventaja intentado que Ryoga se tome uno de sus jugos, pobre Ryoga -.- a pesar de ser molesto como mosca de peluquería no se lo merece.

Ryoga:- ¡Lo que quiero es a mi hermano demonios!- grito aferrándose mas fuerte a Tezuka, ahora si que Syusuke tenia que entrar en acción pero antes de dirigirse hacia Tezuka amarro a Mizuki mientras su hermano miraba la lámpara de pie con cadenas y candado donde estaba Mizuki

Syusuke:- No trates de liberarlo Yuuta, tengo la única llave jiji… - dijo y se fue con Tezuka.

Yuuta: (Mira a Mizuki amarrado)-No sabes cuanto lo siento- le dice, el otro estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Mizuki:- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- sip, también le había puesto un bozal (Traducción: Cuando agarre a Syusuke me las pagara).

Yuuta:- Bien, ¿Qué habrá de nuevo en la tele?- dice y se va, ahora si que Mizuki tenia otra razón mas importante para llorar.

Mizuki:- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- (Traducción: Que suerte la mía, un novio que le importo un rábano y un cuñado sobre protector y vigilante) y se quedo ahí un rato largooooooooooo. Mientras Syusuke estaba camino a la habitación amarilla, es mi imaginación o todos están yendo ahí

Syusuke:- Ryoga no soy de los que usan la violencia así que o sueltas a Tezuka o te las veras conmigo- forma una sonrisa muy psicópata e inmediatamente el mencionado suelta al castaño y deja de llorar mirando con sorpresa al prodigio-Gracias- dice y se va con Tezuka quien agradece mucho en ese momento el que su novio sea un tanto sádico y tenebroso.

Inui:- Nota, no meterme con Tezuka- dice y encima lo escribe en una libreta-Si Syusuke esta cerca- y sigue anotando otras cosas que nadie sabe que son.

Sabrina:- ¿Me pregunto si esto subirá el raiting?-

Miku-chan:- ¿Qué Syusuke sea sádico?-

Kirihara:- ¿Qué yo aparezca?-

Sabrina:- No, que Ryoma haya casi matado a Akutsu, no vieron, lo dejo inconsciente en el piso- se ve por la cámara de la nueva habitación de Ryoma a Akutsu tirado en el piso medio muerto y al ejecutor de ese acto mirando la tele tranquilo.

Atobe:- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿Cómo le hicieron caso a Gakuto?! ¡Cuando vuelvan van a ver!- se escucha gritar desde el baño al gran ore-sama y en el pequeño televisor que tenia se ve que están comenzando una fiesta.

Miku-chan:- pobre Atobe-sama-

Sabrina:- Pobre la mansión de Atobe-

Kirihara:- Que divertido- recibe la mirada de las presentadoras-Digo… que tragedia-

Sabrina:- Mejor veamos que hacen Syusuke y Tezuka, desaparecieron de los monitores y no los encuentro-

Miku-chan:- Eso es imposible, con todas las cámaras que hay-

Syusuke:- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Tezuka- se escucha desde uno de los monitores que debería mostrar la cocina, solo que se ve todo negro.

Sabrina:- Miku, manda a alguien a la cocina-

Miku-chan:- ¿Los vas a interrumpir?-

Sabrina:- Sip, seria mas divertido además quiero saber que pusieron frente a la cámara, haz que lo quiten también-

Miku-chan:- Bueno- se va a quien sabe donde.

Kirihara:- Eres malvada-

Sabrina:- El muerto se ríe del degollado ¬¬-

Kirihara:- Solo decía u.u- mientras la otra presentadora estaba con el micrófono en mano.

Miku-chan:- _A los participantes, el que sea vaya a la cocina y quite lo que hay enfrente de la cámara o yo decido a quien expulso_- advirtió la chica y la mayoría de los chicos fueron a la cocina, lo que se encontraron los dejo medio… este… shockeados, y el único que reacciono fue Ibu que saco lo que había frente a la cámara. Por el monitor se puede ver a Tezuka con un delantal rosa con un diseño de Hello Kitty y gorro de chef XD.

Atobe:- Dios, Tezuka, lo que te dejas hacer- murmuro decepcionado y divertido el capitán del Hyoutei.

Ryoma:- Buchou… - murmuro-Mada mada dane- dice con superioridad. Los demás trataban de no reírse y el pobre capitán de Seigaku quería ser enterrado mil metros bajo tierra así nadie jamás lo encontraría de nuevo.

Tezuka:- Lo que me haces hacer Syusuke- murmuro molesto y avergonzado.

Sabrina:- _Eso me dio una idea_-

Todos:- _¿Para que?_-

Sabrina:- _El reto, para la primera semana no les di ninguno así que tengo que hacer uno de una vez por todas_-

Miku-chan:- _tienes razón, ¿Cuál seria el reto?_-

Sabrina:- _Te lo digo cuando ajuste los detalles_-responde y los demás no entendían nada, mientras Tezuka aprovechó el momento para fugarse XD.

Syusuke:- Se me escapo, bueno, tarde o temprano volverá- dice tranquilo-¿Dónde estará Yuuta?-se pregunta y también se va en busca de su hermano. Este estaba tranquilo mirando la tele y siento que alguien me falta, ¿Quién será?

Miku-chan:- _Oigan ¿Dónde esta Momo?_-

Kirihara:- _Pregúntale a Ann o a Kamio_-

Miku-chan:- _¿Dónde esta, Ann?_-

Ann:- _Pues verán… lo que paso fue que…_ -

----- Flash back-----

Vemos la habitación amarilla, sobre una de las camas, Kamio inconsciente, Momo pidiendo perdón y Ann pensando en como decirle algo al segundo.

Momo:- perdonperdonperdonperdonperdonperdonperdon- ya se estaba poniendo de un lindo color azul.

Ann:- Momo, tengo algo que decirte-

Momo:- ¿Si?-

Ann:- Este… me-gusta-alguien-mas-y-por-eso-no-puedo-estar-contigo-asi-que-por-favor-deja-de-seguirme- dijo todo rápido pero tuve que poner los guiones porque sino no se entiende nada de nada.

Momo:- o.o- procesaba lo escuchado.

Ann:- ¿Momo?- llamo después de un prolongado silencio, este se levanto de la cama como un autómata aun con cara de sorpresa y salio de la habitación.

-----Fin FlashBack-----

Ann:- Y eso fue lo que paso- explico la chica.

Kirihara:- _Tenemos un leve inconveniente_- dijo preocupado.

Sabrina:- _¿Cual?_-

Kirihara:- _Tenemos un suicida en el techo_-

Miku-chan:- _Adivinare, Momoshiro_-

Kirihara:- _Sip_-

Ann:- ¿Se va a suicidar? NOOOOOO, es mi culpa ToT- se pone a llorar en medio de la cocina mientras cierta personita corrió hacia el techo, primero al ático y luego salio por la ventana que había en este.

Momo:- Bueno, hasta aquí llegue, te extrañare Michi-

Ryoma:- ¿Quién rayos es Michi?- pregunta acercándose a Momo evitando caerse él.

Momo:- Mi mascota- saca una foto de él apretujando un gato muy regordete casi sin pelo y expresión de querer morirse XD.

Ryoma:- Creo que le hace un gran favor- murmuro tranquilo-Ahora, no saltes-

Momo:- ¿Por qué no? Ann no me quiere T-T

Ryoma:- Pero… ese no es motivo-

Momo:- Tu lo dices porque tienes a media escuela tras de ti-

Sabrina:- Esto se pone bueno-

Kirihara:- Tienes razón- se ve a los tres presentadores sentados muy cómodos en un sillón mirando todo comiendo papas fritas, bebiendo gaseosa, todo muy tranquilitos como si mirasen una novela en vez de un intento de suicidio verdadero.

Miku-chan:- Apuesto a que Ryoma se le declara-

Sabrina:- Yo también-

Kirihara:- Yo a que Ryoma se resbala, casi se cae pero Momoshiro lo salva y se le declara-

Sabrina:- Va a ganar Kirihara-

Miku-chan:- Que mala suerte la nuestra-

Mientras seguía la negociación de Ryoma con Momoshiro para que no se lanzara.

Ryoma:- Te doy… ya no se que mas, te dije todo lo que tenia- se pone a meditar y avanza hacia el tenista pero, sip, se resbala y pende del techo.

Momo:- ¡Ryoma!- grita antes de lanzarse a ayudarlo.

Ryoma:- Al menos si yo me suicidio no tendré que soportar a mí hermano- recapacita mientras se sostiene de una de las molduras de la casa.

Momo:- No digas eso, hay cosas positivas-

Ryoma:- Hipócrita, hace menos de diez minutos tu estabas tratando de saltar y diciendo todas las cosas negativas de la vida- le recuerda.

Momo:- Es verdad pero también hay cosas buenas, ahora dame tu mano y salgamos del techo, le tengo fobia las alturas- dice mientras evita mirar abajo pero entonces a Ryoma se le resbala la mano y estaba cayendo, Momo se lanza a recatarlo y en el proceso grita-Ryoma, yo… te… quiero-termina por decir y mientras caen, que es una larga caída si consideramos los pisos y el ático gigante.

Ryoma:- Yo… también- dice y cayeron… a la piscina XD-Eso estuvo cerca-dice saliendo a la superficie entonces nota que Momoshiro lo estaba abrazando-O///O-

Momo:- Arigatou o´chibi- dice y termina por besarlo.

Ryoma:- X-X- se desmayo de la impresión.

Sabrina:- Ya lo tengo-

Miku-chan:- ¿Qué tienes?-

Kirihara:- ¿Otro video de Syusuke y Tezuka?-

Sabrina:- No, la idea del reto-

Kirihara:- Por cierto, viste, tienen una suerte capital, la piscina estaba justo bajo ellos-

Miku-chan:- tienes razón, mira, ya están llegando sus compañeros-

Kirihara:- Y tuve razón, se resbalo y se le declaro XD-

Miku-chan:- Al menos no apostamos plata-Mientras con el suicida y su nuevo "novio inconsciente".

Tomoka:- Ryoma-sama TOT- lloraba porque estaba desmayado.

Momo:- Al fin me lo dijo, sabia que algún día lo haría-

Todos:- ¿Eh?- nadie entendía nada.

Momo:- ¿No creen que Ryoma es algo obvio?-

Ryoga:- Ya viste otosan, te gane, al o´chibi le gustaba Momoshiro no Sakuno ja, me debes un Ferrari viejo y la moto también- le dice frente a una cámara comenzado a reír como un lunático.

Sabrina:- _¡Participantes, frente al televisor y despierten a Ryoma y de paso a Akutsu, les tengo el reto que deberán hacer!_- grita y todos se reúnen de nuevo frente al televisor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
